Breathing under water
by Margerina
Summary: Es el último año de Makoto y Haru, pero el conocer a cierta chica hará que Makoto se replantee todo, sobre todo al aceptar ayudarla y querer conocerla mejor. [Makoto x OC] [y mucho shonen-ai] Capítulo 1 & 2
1. Cabello Rojo

Le sacaré un poco el polvo a mi fanfiction (?) XD

Hallooo, I'm back. Les prometo que volveré a escribir y a corregir los horriburus fics que quieren que siga –otros muchos los he de eliminar por piedad –

Y bueh, ahora que vi Free! No pude evitar pensar en un buen fic (o malo, dependiendo de las críticas y gustos).

A muy pocos les importará, but la razón por mi eterno hiatus (?), fue por la universidad YuY

Yup, ya la terminé, pero igual XD ahora trabajo y eso, y pues aun no sé qué haré, tal vez escribir para dibujar o dibujar para escribir, who knows. Por ahora les agradezco a los que lean, el diseño de la oc (o de los oc's que haga para este fic) siempre los podrán encontrar en mi deviantart (Alth-Io) o mi face (busquen Margerina) inclusive en mi Tumblr (busquen margerinaarts). Los amo 3

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Cabello rojo.**

Era un día como cualquiera. Tal vez más caótico o más caluroso, después de todo, aún era verano en aquella escuela japonesa. A penas comenzarían las clases, no era muy complicado de decir. Sin embargo, se escuchaba algo en las canchas. No, no era un chapoteo como muchos pensarían, puesto que se sabía bien que los chicos del club de natación seguían esforzándose en mejorar, esta vez era algo diferente. Un balón que golpeaba aquella pared, unos tennis corriendo de lado a lado y una chica que jadeaba. Sin más, la pelota cayó a un lado de ella mientras ella se arrodillaba, intentando recuperar el aire. Una suave brisa sopló, acomodándole el cabello rojizo. Sin más, la chica se limpió la frente, ladeando la cabeza. No habría notado aquella presencia, aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban un tanto preocupado. - ¿Estás bien? – Makoto se dignó a preguntarle mientras se acercaba muy lentamente. - ¿Eso es un balón de voleibol, no? – Dijo, intentando sacarle plática a la chica.

Esta sólo lo veía sorprendida, faltaban fácilmente treinta minutos para que la clase empezase y nadie solía llegar tan temprano, menos en viernes. – Sólo practicaba un poco, estoy agotada. – Nunca decía más de lo necesario. Seguramente Makoto estaría más que acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de respuestas. – Con permiso – La chica se levantó y tomó su balón, dándose la vuelta para ir a las regaderas, notando después a Makoto en su camino. Eso comenzaba a fastidiarla. Se dignó por fin a alzar la mirada para verlo bien. Notaría entonces aquello, ese chico era alto, muy alto. Ella apenas superando el metro y los sesenta centímetros notaba aquella altura, semejante a la de aquel otro chico. – Me… ¿me das permiso?

El otro soltó una risita avergonzado – Lo siento, lo siento. Es sólo que no recuerdo tu nombre, ¿eres de segundo?

La chica gruñó, inflando una mejilla. – No, no voy en segundo. – Susurró, bufando. – No te preocupes, supongo que vas en el otro grupo, es normal que no nos recordemos mutuamente, no moriremos por ello.

Makoto se quedó callado viéndola fijamente. No habría visto a esa chica antes, pero ahora le daba un poco de curiosidad. – Entonces, ¿en qué grupo vas? – Soltó una risita.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos. – Me estoy enfriando y no quisiera enfermarme, hablaremos otro día. – Dijo más por compromiso y para poder irse a bañar, sin más, dejando a aquel chico en la cancha. Nadie entendería bien lo que habría pasado ahí. Tal vez sólo la chica era tímida o realmente le molestaba hablar con otros. Sin más, la chica tumbó sus cosas en el suelo del vestidor y tomó aire. No era más que hablar lo necesario, a nadie le importaba, ¿o sí?

Más tarde, ese mismo día, aquellos ojos verdes no pudieron evitar contarle lo sucedido a los demás mientras degustaban de su almuerzo. - ¿Una chica pelirroja? ¿Gou? – El rubio preguntó mientras masticaba su peculiar pan.

Makoto negó, sonriendo de lado. Soltaría una peculiar risita y vería después a Haruka. Claro, era normal que lo consultara, aunque no dijese nada. – Ella debe ser de la edad de Gou, o más chica. Es difícil saberlo. Estaba practicando voleibol en la mañana. Demasiado temprano a decir verdad. Es extraño… no sabía que entrenase alguien a esas horas, ¿vienen los torneos o algo así?

Rei se acomodó los lentes mientras se encogía un poco. – Tal vez era la capitana o algo así. ¿Quisieras que investigara por ti? Conozco a una compañera que está en el club. Aunque el interés que tienes me causa más curiosidad que nada, a decir verdad, Makoto.

Era cierto, no entendía qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero decir no más de dos palabras con otra persona le sabía mal. Aunque, claro, habrían sido unas cuantas palabras más, parecía que no habría sido lo suficiente. Haruka vio fijamente a Makoto, arqueando una ceja - ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué el interés?

Makoto alzó la mirada, viendo los ojos azules de Haru. - ¿Por qué? – Susurró – No lo sé, supongo que si una chica se esfuerza así por un torneo de voleibol, seguro nos ayudaría con el club.

Todos parecieron emocionarse con esa respuesta, pero Haru no cambió ni por un segundo su expresión clásica. ¿Acaso Makoto lo decía por decir o era sincero? Por esta vez… tendría que creerle.

Mientras, en el comedor, la pelirroja estaría viéndose las manos con su almuerzo frente a ella. Estarían un poco sucias, pero nada que su "gel antibacterial" no quitase. Comenzó a verter una pequeña cantidad en la palma de su mano cuando una sombra la cubrió. No era el árbol bajo el cual se habría acomodado, era cierto chico pelirosa que iba en su clase. – Dime, Shun, ¿trajiste la tarea de historia? – Dijo casi en un canturreo mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba el bento de la chica, como si fuese su propia comida.

\- Claro que la hice, pero es mía, Kisumi, igual que eso. – Dijo sin quitarle la comida de las manos, bufando, secándose un poco el gel que habría quedado en sus palmas. - ¿No trajiste de comer? Venga, no puedo darte de lo mío todos los días. – Susurró, tomando un poco para comerlo ella misma.

Kisumi sólo atinó a reír tranquilamente. – Pero es que es más divertido si tú lo haces por mí. ¿No? – Bromeó y le dio su bento, suspirando. - ¿Sigues entrenando? Me sorprende que puedas terminar la tarea y llevar dos clubes al mismo tiempo. Uno aquí y otro fuera del colegio. ¿Ya te decidiste por uno?

La pelirroja jugó con su cabello mientras comenzaba a acomodarlo. Primero lo separó con cuidado en dos porciones y después comenzó a trenzar un lado. A penas y llegaría a sus hombros. Los ojos azules de la chica vieron a Kisumi a su lado. – Aun no lo sé.- Dijo seriamente, sonriendo ligeramente. – Pero no es algo que deba preocuparte, Kisumi. No pienso dedicarme ni al voleibol ni al tennis. Sólo es para distraerme. – Su hermano estudiaría en Tokio, mientras que ella habría decidido estudiar en aquel lugar. No era tan buena en los estudios, y era una deportista promedio. A decir verdad, el voleibol le gustaba mucho más que el tennis, por eso practicaba el segundo en la escuela y el primero era su verdadera pasión fuera de la misma. - ¿Y tú? ¿El basketball sigue siendo tu preferencia? –Le dio un codazo mientras el otro reía y comenzaba a conversar con ella.

Otras cuántas horas habrían pasado y Makoto no parecía contento. Bufó y cruzó los brazos viendo a Rei y a Nagisa. - ¿Cómo que la capitana del equipo no es ni pelirroja ni cómo te la describí?

Rei asintió, encogiéndose un poco. – De hecho, no hay una chica así en el club, pero aun así dijeron que conocían a alguien así, externa a la escuela. Pero es del club de tennis, según dijeron.

El rubio soltó una risita, viendo a Makoto. - ¿No te habrías confundido de chica, Mako? Dicen que es una chica de último año, pelirroja y algo seria.

Mientras se acomodaba los lentes, Rei se dignó a terminar de hablar. – Anoté el nombre que Sakura me dio, era…

Sin más, un par de voces se acercaban. Kisumi y Shun irían caminando tranquilamente de regreso a casa. El pelirosa habría prometido que la escoltaría de vuelta si le daba un bento entero al día siguiente, era un trato justo. – Es ella… - Dijo el peliverde, señalando con la mirada. Los otros chicos voltearon de golpe, sin discreción a clavarle la mirada.

\- ¡Makoto! – Gritó el pelirosa mientras detenía a Shun de la mano. La chica no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par al notar al otro. - ¿Todavía siguen aquí? Justamente me iba con mi amiga, tengo que escoltarla a su casa, trabajo de caballeros.

Mientras Makoto sonreía amablemente y se acercaba al otro par, los otros tres avanzaban tras él a su mismo ritmo. – Ya veo… eres muy amable, Kisumi. – Fijó la vista en la chica tras Kisumi, ahora con el cabello trenzado y sonrió de lado. - ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Yo soy Makoto, él es Haruka, Nagisa y Rei. – Dijo mientras le daba la mano. – En la mañana te fuiste abruptamente y yo no pude presentarme como es debido. – Murmuró más para sí que para la chica.

La pelirroja tomó la mano de Makoto apenas y vio a los demás. – Es un placer, Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa y Rei. – Tener esos nombres tan extraños le recordaban a cierto chico. Bajó la mirada y se encogió un poco. – Bueno, ya nos podemos ir, supongo. – Dijo carraspeando, jalando a Kisumi.

El chico no entendía la atmosfera ni nada de eso. Mucho menos las indirectas de la chica mientras lo jalaba. - ¿Quieren ir con nosotros? Tal vez comamos algo de paso a la casa de Shuncita. – Dijo mientras la abrazaba, la chica infló las mejillas y negó.

-Kisumi, sabes bien que tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento. Basta ya, me voy, gracias. – Dijo soltándose de Kisumi, caminando rápidamente.

El más alto de aquel grupo vio sorprendido a la chica, parpadeando un par de veces. – Shun, espera, te acompañaré. – Sonrió y vio a los otros. – Ustedes pueden ir a comer, supongo que no importa que vaya, ¿o sí?

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja. – No es normal que un chico que recién conozco se interese así por acompañarme… no confío en ti, pero… - La chica rodó los ojos y asintió. Sólo la acompañaría al lugar de entrenamiento, después de todo. – Espero que no te desvíe mucho.

Los demás chicos vieron la escena sorprendidos. Makoto era amable y caballeroso, pero aquello era de lo más extraño. – Me quedé sin mi bento, seguro. – El pelirosa soltó una risita y vio al otro par. – Díganme, ¿quieren ir a cenar algo? Yo invito. – Abrazó a Haru con un brazo, soltando una risita tonta. – Platiquemos de todo lo que no hemos platicado en estos días. - Haru sólo veía a aquella pareja mientras caminaban compartiendo apenas un par de diálogos mientras daban algunos pasos. Shun era un enigma hasta ahora, y lo que pensaba Makoto al ser amable era aún más extraño para él.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 _ **Gel Antibacterial:**_ cdna . labioguia wp-content/ uploads / 2014 /08 / semana22-1. jpg (quiten los espacios y todo saldrá bien -le pegan- También se le conoce como "gel sanitizante" o "gel para manos" )


	2. Petición

Bueh, les traigo dos capítulos. OJOJOJOJOJO.

Nota personal: Les seré sincera, dejé de crear fics y escribir fics y todo eso porque me da miedo volver a crear mary sue's, pero crear a Shun desde mi cabeza hasta plasmarla en las líneas (inclusive, planear toda la trama de la historia y eso) me ha emocionado. Sobre todo porque muchos notarán y me odiarán con cada palabra, siento si les hago tener feels ajajaja, pero prometo hacer capis extensos, y por favor, si ven algo que no les parece, sólo díganme YuY

En fin, les dejo este otro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Petición**

Aún no anochecía y la chica estaba preparándose para lanzar. El saque habría sido perfecto, y los contrincantes habrían respondido a penas a tiempo. Makoto veía tranquilamente desde las gradas. A pesar de que Shun lo habría "corrido", el chico insistió en que no tendría nada importante por hacer y que no importaba quedarse un minuto o treinta más. Y no es que pensase que se fuese a aburrir, pero realmente era buena en eso. Habrían pasado un par de horas y el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de morado. La chica tomó una toalla y vio a Makoto mientras se acercaba a ella con su mochila. – Gracias… - Susurró la chica y la tomó, dándose la vuelta. – Sé cómo llegar a mi casa, puedes irte…

-¿Puedo esperarte aquí, verdad? – Dijo con la tranquilidad peculiar que parecía usar siempre para conseguir lo que quería. La chica misma pensaba que no podría decirle que no de una manera no grosera, aunque a ella tampoco le importaba serlo.

Un suspiro se escapó de su boca mientras sus compañeras parecían soltar unas risitas señalando al chico de lejos. – Haz lo que quieras, no pienso detenerte. –Murmuró y entró a los vestidores, comenzando a cambiarse. Una de sus compañeras se acercó y la vio.

Era la sub-capitana, Kaede. Cabello perfecto y negro, siempre atado en una coleta y ojos color avellana, bastante curiosos. - ¿Es ese Tachibana de Iwatobi? – Sonrió de lado, dándole un golpecito. – Mi hermano compite en natación, he visto cada músculo que tiene. Bueno, no todos. – Vulgar… era lo que siempre pensaba la pelirroja cuando ella hablaba. La conocía desde que era pequeña y siempre habría ido detrás de los chicos como si fuese una obsesión. Inclusive cuando la misma Shun habría conseguido tener novio, su único y primer novio, Kaede parecía ser un poco más precoz preguntándole cosas que ni siquiera la pelirroja habría pensado hacer… como dar su primer beso o tomarle la mano. – Es alto y tiene esa mirada, ¿no piensas que se parece a Sousuke? – Así era, por razones que ni la misma Shun entendía, su pasado parecía perseguirla. Habría dejado aquel lugar para olvidarse de Sousuke y los amigos que le habrían roto el corazón, pero entonces, habría encontrado a Kisumi y se habría olvidado de los rencores. – Sólo digo, un clavo saca a otro clavo. Y si no, ¿sabes que Sousuke está aquí? Seguro sería divertido que salieses un poco con Makoto, si no funciona, seguro que Sousuke se pone celoso. – Sonrió pícara viendo a la pelirroja que la veía aun sorprendida. Era la idea más idiota del mundo… pero inclusive la misma chica pensaba que podría funcionar. – Anda, apúrate que te están esperando.

La pelirroja suspiró y se quitó la playera, acomodándola mientras sacaba su ropa de cambio. ¿Y si funcionaba? Ella no era así de cruel. Tal vez debería platicarlo primero con Makoto. Apretó los labios y se colocó los leggings, poniéndose después los zapatos mientras salía y veía al chico, parecía estar escribiendo algo en su móvil. – Ya estoy lista. – Susurró. - Gracias por acompañarme, de verdad. Podría invitarte a comer a casa, a cenar, más bien. – Se encogió ligeramente y lo vio de nuevo. - ¿Quieres?

El chico sonrió divertido. La pelirroja parecía bastante interesada en aquella "cita" y a él no le molestaba. – Me gustaría realmente. Dime… ¿podemos platicar en el camino? – Guardó su teléfono y la vio, sonriente. - ¿Eres de Tokio? ¿Conocías a Rin Matsuoka?

La chica vio al otro, sorprendiéndose un poco. – Sí, estudiamos juntos. A mi hermano le gustaba nadar, también. Formó equipo en los relevos que tuvo antes de venir para acá. – Sonrió de lado. – Luego se separaron. – Sonrió y lo vio. – Sucede que… Makoto… - _¿Cómo pedirle a un chico que te ayude a recuperarlo?_ Vio al otro y apretó los labios. – Bueno, yo decidí venir para acá cuando estaba a punto de terminar la secundaria. – Soltó una risita tonta y desvió la mirada. No es tan fácil como se escucha. Odiaba no ser como Kaede, seguro para ese entonces Makoto ya sería su pareja y podría ir a ver a Sousuke para que volviesen a salir.

Makoto sonrió y le tocó la frente con un dedo. - ¿Siempre eres tan dispersa? – Bromeó y se encogió un poco. - ¿Te gusta más estar aquí o en Tokio?

-Pues… - No sabía cómo responderlo. Era su último año antes de "ser una adulto responsable" y dejar de jugar solamente por diversión. – ambos tienen algo que me gusta. En uno crecí y en el otro conseguí aprender cosas que me apasionan. No lo sé. – Susurró mientras se detenía en la acera, viendo al otro de reojo.

El chico asintió, viéndola de reojo. –Ya veo. – Suspiró, rascándose la nuca. La chica parecía estar desvaneciendo aquella barrera invisible que la rodeaba. – Shun, realmente eres una clase de misterio. ¿Sueles ser así con todos los chicos? ¿Alejarlos cuando no los conoces?

La seriedad en el tono de Makoto pareció golpear en la realidad de Shun. Desde lo sucedido con aquel pelinegro, Shun se habría puesto así de fría y cortante con todos. Si un chico le rompía el corazón, todos lo harían. Eso pensaba, Makoto no habría sido el primero en intentar acercarse, pero hasta antes de ese día, la cara de bruja que pondría y las frías palabras que salían de su boca parecían ser el arma perfecta. – Parece que contigo no funcionó. – Susurró y lo vio de nuevo. - ¿Por qué?

El chico se sorprendió viéndola, no sabría la respuesta, no sabría qué decirle. Mentirle no era tampoco una opción. - … - Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la bocina de un auto parecía interrumpirles. Les estaría dando el paso para atravesar por lo que ambos aprovecharon mientras el chico sonreía. – No lo sé, realmente. ¿Tal vez me gustaría ser amigo tuyo? – La vio y sonrió de lado. – Me gustaría saber qué piensas, pero realmente eres un enigma.

La chica sintió una ligera brisa y se encogió apenas, viendo al otro. – Un enigma. – Sonrió de lado u lo vio. – Makoto, te podría contar lo que pasó… para que llegase a ser así, y tal vez entenderías algunas cosas. – Se detuvo frente a una casa pequeña, señalando a la puerta. – Bienvenido a mi casa.

El chico sonrió de lado. - ¿Me contarías? – Dijo casi sin creer lo que ella decía.

-¿Serviría de algo? – Murmuró, entrando, quitándose los zapatos. – Ya llegué, y traigo a un amigo. – Dijo mientras le daba unas pantuflas al otro. – No sé si te queden, deben haber unas más grandes. – Susurró, agachándose para buscar unas.

-Deja eso, Shun, yo lo haré. – Susurró, colocándose a su lado. – Y… tal vez serviría. Shun, ¿no crees que sea lo correcto? Así podrías decirme "amigo Mako" – Bromeó, mostrándole su meñique. – Si tú haces un favor por mí, yo haré uno por ti y así. Eso hacen los amigos.

La chica pareció tener un brillo en los ojos, viendo al otro. – Makoto… - Sonrió de lado. – Te lo contaré… y tú me darás algo a cambio, ¿eso dices? – El chico asintió y antes de que dijese algo, una señora se acercó a ambos.

Era alta, de cabello castaño y una figura muy cuidada. – Shun, ¿es tu novio? – Soltó una risita. – Gracias por acompañarla a casa. ¿Quieres cenar?

La cara de Makoto no podría estar más roja. "Novio", de ninguna manera. Los sentimientos de Makoto no serían tan rápidos, o tal vez todo en él no era tan rápido. Vio a la chica de golpe que no parecía negar aquello. – Lo invité a cenar, madre, ya iremos, gracias. – La señora sonrió y se retiró, parecía alegre de ver a su hija con un hombre antes de tener que volver a decir en las reuniones familiares que su pequeña Shun tendría gustos distintos a los tradicionales ya que no tenía novio y siempre era tan grosera. – Makoto, he de pedirte un favor…

El chico negó viéndola con los ojos abiertos. – Shun, esto no está bien. Digo, no eres fea, pero… ¡nos conocimos a penas! ¿Cómo sabrás si te llego a gustar? S-Sólo lo haces por hoy, ¿por tus padres? S-Si es así, lo entiendo… c-claro, muchas veces han pensado que Haru y yo…

Shun le cubrió la boca al otro, negando. – Makoto, por favor. Te contaré mis razones si lo haces por esta hora. Pero debes seguirme la corriente. – Sabía que sería la cena más incómoda del mundo. Makoto no pensaba menos. Una hora después, ambos estarían en la habitación de la chica. Pequeña y adornada con dibujos e ilustraciones bizarras en las paredes. – Gracias… - Dijo tras un largo silencio incómodo, ella estaría recostada en su cama, mientras que Makoto la observaba desde la silla frente aquel pequeño escritorio ubicado frente a aquella ventana.

-¿Gracias? Cuéntame bien por qué ahora tengo que fingir ser tu novio. – El chico jugó con la silla, desviando la mirada. Aún estaba avergonzado por la cena y las miradas de sus padres.

La chica se sentó como apache y vio al otro, acomodándose en la cama. – Makoto… ¿conoces a Sousuke? – Susurró, encogiéndose un poco. El chico asintió, viéndola mientras arqueaba una ceja. – El y yo salíamos cuando éramos más pequeños. Era tonto, pero fue mi primer novio, creía que nos llevábamos bien. Ni siquiera sabía cómo ser novia de alguien… pero entonces, sin más dejó de verme y buscarme. Terminó la relación de buenas a primeras y yo decidí irme de ahí. Mi hermano no parecía molesto, y eso me hacía rabiar más. Llegué a estudiar aquí y nunca superé aquello. Pero, Mako, podrías ayudarme. – Sonrió de lado. – Intentémoslo, podemos salir un poco tiempo, y si funciona, te haré otro favor, sino, tú me deberás dos. – La chica bromeó mientras el chico se sonrojaba más.

-Shun, entiendo lo que tú dices, de verdad… pero es… es absurdo… - Dijo sin saber cómo seguir hablando. Makoto no era de tener novias, realmente no entendía qué era, pero no habría salido más que con una o dos chicas por no más de una semana, o eso recordaba. - … s-será un rato, Shun. ¡Pero debes dejarme tomar mi ritmo! No habrá besos ni arrumacos. – Bromeó y le tendió la mano, estirando el meñique. – A menos que te enamores de mí, o yo de ti. – Susurró, ladeando la cabeza.

La chica se sonrojó apenas, inflando una mejilla. – Mako, deja de bromear. Somos amigos, y sólo nos pedimos cumplir un favor. – Susurró, sonriendo de lado.

* * *

NOTAS:

 _ **Sentada como apache:**_ farm8 . staticflickr /7421 /8791599119 _ 4039b30b34 _ b . jpg (ya saben, quiten espacios y eso. También suele decirse "sentad como indio" o pose de yoga (?) ok, no, pero ya saben )


End file.
